Tonight's The Night
by Kajune
Summary: Dean and Michael's irregular 'touching' sessions end badly one day. Dean reasons that his need to touch Michael stems from pure love, but will the archangel consent to something more?


**Title** : Tonight's The Night

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Supernatural.

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

 **Summary** : Dean and Michael's irregular 'touching' sessions end badly one day. Dean reasons that his need to touch Michael stems from pure love, but will the archangel consent to something more?

* * *

Dean grins.

He grins nice and wide and all to mock the angel in front of him.

It's that time of the week again when Dean becomes sexually frustrated and angry at the same time, and there's too many fresh battle scars on him to go outside, so he and his housemate play this little game where Dean tries to coax a reaction out of the other...by touching.

Michael hates touching, doesn't approve of sex and compared to Dean is the very symbol of chastity.

Dean often becomes angry because of Michael's behavior, his household rules and his constant need to appear majestic and superior in power. Even now, Michael can turn Dean to dust in a blink of an eye and redo the process without breaking a sweat, but he doesn't, because this is what they agreed to and if angels are anything it's they are true to their word.

Even the Devil is like that.

Dean slides his hand into the open trousers and slips his fingers into the black boxers. Michael's breath hitches and it's the first real reaction since Dean started this. He has the angel against the wall and their lips are an inch apart. Dean is making an obvious attempt to examine Michael closely, watch every flutter of eyelashes and monitor every crack in that otherwise stoic expression.

Each time they partake in this inconsistent routine, Dean grows bolder and bolder.

Michael is clearly fighting hard to avoid going into angel mode and to keep himself steady.

His knees suddenly jerk when Dean makes a noticeable quick stroke on his cock. Michael leans forward for a moment, his shoulders trembling slightly and just for the sake of his own satisfaction, Dean doesn't wait for the angel to recover, instead he does it again, adding slow movements to the process and Michael begins to quiver.

He's touched Michael down there before, albeit through the trousers and not directly. He's taken a big jump because they recently had a vicious argument and Dean knows Michael realizes how much of it was his fault.

Like Dean, he won't apologize easily and that's okay with Dean, so long as he gets to have his fun without needing to worry about getting killed.

Michael's hands fly up to Dean's shoulders as balance becomes something increasingly hard to maintain. It pleases Dean to have him leaning on him for support, to see his legs wobble and his whole body heat up from sheer pleasure. Michael however is too quiet - a sign of control - and Dean is becoming all too eager to break him.

He's tempted to push this up another level.

They seldom kiss, partly because their kisses tend to turn soft and loving and neither are the type for such things. Dean remembers the second time he decided to kiss Michael, and was met with the cheesy and wolfish whistle of Lucifer. The first time was accidental, solely driven by lust and perfect chemistry and Dean has only come to accept Michael as a potential lover after that.

Michael doesn't always turn violent when kisses are initiated, especially during these sessions in which he's blood bound to let Dean do what he thinks is right. They're more comfortable with kisses aimed elsewhere, to the ear or the jaw and right now, Dean's taking the liberty of blowing his warm breath onto Michael's earlobe as he kisses and sucks at the edges.

The strokes manage to cause a leak, and the combination of an oncoming organism with soft touches to his ear forces Michael to moan. If there's any sound more beautiful than the roar of Baby's engine, it's Michael's moans.

They drive Dean crazy.

"I'm winning."

He tells the angel, and is unsurprised when Michael pushes himself off the hunter and glares. Scary as he can be, Dean is able to smile proudly back since Michael's cheeks are flushed red and there are drips of sweat clear on his face.

"Want to continue?"

Dean suggests. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have sexual fantasies about Michael, ever since kissing him turned out to be enjoyable and the cracking at Michael's cold exterior seemed fun. They've been living in the same house for nearly three months, with Dean hunting and Michael watching over Heaven from the comfort of the house.

He does occasionally go back home, or visit Lucifer who is like a stalker to Sam, Dean's brother who is living with a girlfriend and trying his very best to avoid not only Lucifer but Gabriel too, two archangels and neither he's sexually drawn to.

Dean's luckier, in a way, but the potential threat Michael poses sometimes makes him wish he had Gabriel under the same roof. The difference in power is too apparent.

Michael redoes his trousers. "No."

Dean frowns, disappointed to say the least.

They part after that, and for the first time since this session started Dean walks away feeling worse rather than a whole lot better. He supposes Michael feels uncomfortable, wholly regretting his promise to Dean and is probably going to enable him access to the outside by healing his wounds.

Dean doesn't want that. He's okay if his shoulder hurts a little, his butt sore form a heavy landing and his left cheek bruised and pink. There's more damage, some internally, but with rest Dean knows he'll recover.

Right now, he just wants more of Michael.

He bolts away when the angel, looking better and calmer, approaches him with two fingers outstretched.

* * *

The day turns out quite stressful. Dean's usually in a good mood after that rare combination of emotions, but today he's still carrying all that sexual tension and so his mood remains low, not to mention his body still aches yet he refuses to rest properly. If it weren't for the wounds, he'd gone hunting by now.

It's his fault really, for ignoring his own mortality and always telling Michael he's alright. It's a habit of his to bear his own pain, and this is only motivated further by Michael's work upstairs. Dean doesn't hate Michael, not like before, so he's always inclined not to worry the angel. The only exception is when Michael manages to break Dean's own calm exterior and piss him off.

Other times, it's just the usual banter and hurtful jokes and as stated, the occasional touching.

Dean now knows with certainty that he lusts for Michael and can't simply touch him without wanting more. He suspects no hooker will be able to calm his raging hormones ever again. There's just too much chemistry between them and all they've ever done is get on each other's nerves, which, according to Gabriel, is like "dancing around and beating the bush from the outside".

Dean's afraid he'll be rejected violently, because the two of them are so different and it is this difference that drives them to annoy each other. They don't always see each other, not everyday, but when they do they avoid being all sweet and if there's no business to talk about then it's this...messing with each other.

Dean wants to kiss him so bad.

The moon is up and the sky is dark and Dean isn't too happy with how cowardly he's been acting, taking himself to an abandoned park just so he doesn't have to have his injuries healed. The whole point of keeping them was so he could stay home, yet here he is, on a park bench and looking awful and feeling awful and with no Michael in sight.

It's half past seven in the evening by the time Dean is back home, hopefully brave enough to just ask for sex and not pretend he wants it for anything but a simple need. It's Michael, so he wants to do it, and he knows how so...why ever not?

Right. Michael is Heaven's most powerful archangel, the ruler of Heaven itself and a practitioner of abstinence.

Dean nearly storms back out the door at the thought but gets caught by the sound of Michael's voice.

"Dean."

The hunter turns around and sees Michael by the kitchen doorway. He wonders if the angel had been waiting for him, near that spot on the kitchen wall where one of them tried to have some fun. Michael looks passive as usual. Dean hopes - prays nearly - that this is the best time to admit the truth and that Michael isn't again wearing a super strong poker face.

Dean gulps.

"I love you."

Michael visibly jumps at the statement. Dean himself turns a dark shade of pink but he forces his nervous self to look at the other, make himself appear honest and determined. Screw Sam and his dislike in homosexuality, Dean desires this, has for a long time, otherwise he wouldn't have been so alright with keeping a _freakin'_ _ **archangel**_ in his new home.

Michael holds his gaze but grows visibly uncomfortable, fidgets a little and Dean is admittedly pissed that this is all he's getting as a reaction. He tries not to growl out his frustration.

Taking a deep breath, Michael composes himself and gives him a dead serious look.

"I know." Dean's jaw falls open. "I could tell, from the way you looked at me, and how much you enjoyed...violating me." Michael blushes a faint pink as he says those words, words Dean finds offensive because the angel _consented_!

There's a pause, but Michael is strong if not something else and doesn't dare completely break eye contact.

"You want to sleep with me, don't you?"

Dean's heart beats faster.

"Let me have you."

The implication in those words are not lost on either of them. Most people would describe them as both being Alphas, but Dean feels himself worthy of being on top because he confessed and he's the only one actually doing something about their mutual attraction toward one another. It is mutual, right?

Michael doesn't say anything. Not for a long while, and when he thinks he's going to, Michael walks away.

Dean is left stunned, and hurt.

* * *

It's past nine p.m. yet Dean refuses to hit the sheets and instead focuses on watching Dr. Sexy, M.D. without break. His body still aches but it's his feelings that are in jeopardy. He should have said nothing, or should have insulted the angel instead for not fetching him. His ribs may still be marked but that has never stopped Michael from trying to keep Dean safe and away from harm.

Is this a manifestation of Michael's affections for Dean, or just a lingering sense of protectiveness over his unused vessel?

The question only makes Dean angry.

Alone in the dark living room, with no light emitting but from the silent television (Dean having no mood to listen to anything), Dean plans two more hours of doing practically nothing when a voice suddenly calls.

"Dean."

The hunter looks up to see Michael, standing by the doorway leading to the staircase. Despite the darkness, he can still see the man, eyes silver and bright and beautiful and that's just one charming part of Michael's vessel. Dean never knew it, but he apparently has a thing for ravens.

What he can't see, or read, is Michael's expression, but his voice speaks volumes.

Sad. Sorrowful. Unhappy.

It will be a first if Michael is openly expressing any of these emotions. Dean feels like he deserves a trophy for it.

"Come here."

He coaxes, and Dean finds himself complying. The television gets switched off before Dean drags his stiff legs over to the angel. Soon, they are face to face and at this distance Dean can see Michael looks truly sad. It stings to actually see it written all over his face.

Michael takes one hand that manages not to flinch and places it upon the lapel of his jacket. He says nothing, and Dean is left to guess the purpose of this gesture. His first experiment, is to pull it over the shoulder, and then it hits him.

Without saying a word himself, Dean pulls down the jacket from both sides and lets the fabric hit the ground.

Michael is seriously consenting to sex!

Dean is bewildered, and now that he pays closer attention Michael looks a bit nervous. Understandable. In one fluid motion he cups the angel's cheeks and brings him in for a rough kiss that - like always - turns delicate.

They lead each other up the stairs toward Dean's bedroom. They have their own rooms, each with its own double bed. Michael stands by the edge of Dean's blue one, and the hunter can hardly resist the invitation. He mostly lets his instincts take over as he strips off the rest of Michael's clothing. Layer upon layer touches the floor, as Dean gives his to-be-lover gentle kisses that send joy up his spine.

Michael does the same to Dean, goes through one piece at a time, with Dean kindly helping with anything below the waist. Dean continues to kiss him along the jaw, down the neck and with each press of lips onto soft skin there's an unrestrained moan accompanying it.

Michael, of all angels, is finally giving himself to someone. Dean is a mere human in comparison, small and young and unimportant and useful in only enabling Michael to touch down on Earth. Now that Michael has his own perfect vessel, Dean's value drops to zero, yet here they are, about to drown in lust and by doing so, Michael is essentially bowing down to a lesser being.

Dean feel honored, feels proud and promises without saying it that he'll make this a good experience.

He lifts the angel onto the bed, positions him at the center before climbing on top, himself now a predator to this alluring beauty. They kiss some more, but it becomes one-sided once Dean resumes stroking Michael. Everything feels so hot all of a sudden and Dean fears he might come before the right time. He's enjoying himself a little too much for satisfaction.

Soft hands reach up to hold him by the shoulders, occasionally they brush the neck and hairline which gets Dean growling in approval. Michael manages a smirk when they first realize how Dean likes being touched there, and even Dean can't help but smile back.

Two fingers glide up the angel's naked body and stop by the lips. Dean's eyes ask for permission to gain access, and after a couple of heart beats Michael takes the digits into his mouth and sucks, licks. If he didn't know better, Dean would've assumed Michael participated in some voyeurism during the many centuries of human civilization. It makes him feel a tad uneasy, the thought, so he tries to argue using the idea that maybe Michael is letting his instincts guide him instead.

Sam always tries to remind him just how old Michael is, how many life forms are babies to him in terms of age and Dean's attempt at denying the possible origin of Michael's knowledge in sex as anything but disturbing, is feeble at best.

Michael releases his soaked fingers with a pop. Dean nearly chokes at how erotic that looked.

"You know where these go, right?"

The angel smirks, smirks like an asshole and Dean's beginning to remember why he hates angels in the first place.

"Even if I didn't, I trust you to use them well."

 _That's it!_

Dean mashes their lips together (a bit too roughly) at the rather obvious proof that Michael loves him back, and not in his possessive, twisted way. Dean keeps Michael's tongue and mind occupied with his own, while his fingers move down and search for the entrance. Michael gasps at the feeling of intrusion by the forefinger, and Dean pauses to give the angel some time to adjust.

The first movements are slow, careful, and Dean waits patiently for the tightness to dissipate and the slightly scrunched up look to fade into something pleasant. Dean can tell the other is enjoying this.

The finger pulls out nearly all the way before forcing its way back in, and once he's confident he won't be causing pain Dean speeds up the pace. Michael's back arches and Dean wonders if they'll both end up getting off with just fingering. He seriously hopes not, but Michael looks so damn gorgeous underneath him, withering and not at all like the serious, uptight archangel he presents himself as, as they know him to be.

Dean wants to mark him, to claim the angel as his so there won't be any question as to whether they should keep doing this or not. Dean knows the two of them are drawn to each other, he can feel this unique bond intensifying and beckoning him to take Michael soon. It's the weakening of resistance that has Dean putting in another finger two minutes later.

Again, he waits for adjustment.

He tries not to make too much noise in response to fingers caressing his hair. He does this by kissing Michael and distracting himself with the latter's body, which is beyond perfect. He wants to touch but he's trying to keep himself up, has his elbow resting next to Michael's head so he explores the sweaty skin with his lips.

This alone appears to drive Michael over the edge.

"Dean...!"

Michael doesn't stop there. He calls Dean's name again and again, louder each time Dean manages to hit that sensitive spot deep inside the angel. Everything screams "virgin", and Dean feels proud to be the first life form to touch Michael this way, see and hear Michael in such a vulnerable and ravishing state.

Both their bodies are soaked now, drenched in heat while their minds have long strayed from logic. Hearts pound inside the confines of their ribcage as Dean comes close to fully believing he isn't going to make it.

He yanks his fingers out, and loves the way Michael shudders from the lack of fullness. His silver eyes open and peer up at him, in search for an answer, of what he plans to do next. Dean reassures him with a delicate kiss to the cheek. Finally, the angel smiles at him, and tells him what he wanted to hear earlier.

"I love you too, Dean."

The hunter is momentarily stunned by the confession. He wasn't expecting it to come out at this moment, but to finally hear it makes him smile widely and gets him to hurry the process. He's so going to claim Michael now. To prove this, he trails his lips down until he is at the side of Michael's throat, and is thrilled to see Michael turn his head away to give access.

Dean bites down, hard, until there's blood.

Michael hisses, but doesn't stop him, doesn't push him off. Rather, he pulls him in, closer. Dean drinks away the blood, before pushing himself back up so he's hovering over the flustered angel. He then takes Michael by the thigh and moves it out of the way, aligns himself with Michael's entrance all the while he keeps a close look for any sign of discomfort.

None.

Slowly, with all the self-control he can muster, Dean pushes in. Moans fly out despite the carefulness, but they're good signs. Michael is enjoying this. Once he's bottomed out, Dean waits again for adjustment, but when nails start to dig into his back, painfully, Dean looks directly at Michael's face and sees nothing but impatience.

Dean grins devilishly, and proceeds with thrusting in and out, intent on hitting that sweet spot.

Michael becomes a complete mess, flushed and warm and oh-so beautiful in ways Dean can't describe. Michael's arms are wrapped around his neck, using him for support and maybe to keep them nice and close as Dean expertly fills and near-empties him. Michael is hot inside, and comfortably tight.

Their lips clash occasionally, and even under all the pleasure and heat they are unable to go rough. It's always soft and loving and sweet and none of these describe them, yet they relent and keep on kissing because it just feels so damn _nice_.

Dean soon brings one hand between them and resumes stroking. Michael is hard but close to losing it, pre-cum already leaking and each time he brushes the tip Michael's head falls back, his hold loosens and nothing but erotic sounds come out that drive Dean mad with desire.

It feels as if he'll never get enough of Michael.

Dean leans forward to place another mark on the angel. His teeth dig into the sturdy skin and draw blood, delicious blood that hums with power and Dean suspects if he drinks too much he'll get addicted, for this is angel blood.

"I love you, Michael."

Dean groans as his thrusts reach a steady, yet fast pace. Silver eyes meet green and Dean doesn't need words to know that the archangel still returns the feeling. It warms him from the inside to know they've finally managed to get along. Sam is probably going to disapprove, Gabriel might throw a party, while Lucifer will likely flip and throw his planet-shattering wrath onto him. He may have found it amusing, the sight of the two kissing, but if he ever finds out that his beloved brother was _taken_ by Dean, well...Dean knows he should hide this change in dynamics from Lucifer by any means necessary.

As if reading his thoughts, Michael gives him reassuring kisses down his throat, along his Adam's apple and when their eyes meet again, Michael flashes him a smile before he loses himself completely to the thrusts, the pleasure and the strokes. His true voice bursts out when he hits his climax. Dean's ears sting from the sound, but Michael helps him, covers his ears with his hands and the pain is gone as soon as it came.

It takes a couple of more thrusts for Dean to be finished, and without hesitation he fills the archangel up, taints his vessel and his person without a care in the world.

Yeah, Lucifer is definitely going to kill him if he ever finds out.

The two collapse afterwards, with Dean on top of Michael and he doesn't worry if he's too heavy, because Michael is powerful and he could probably raise the sea without an issue. A pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, and gently rub his back in a comforting gesture. Dean returns the favor with soft kisses on the side of the neck, where his face is buried yet content with the position.

It takes a few minutes for Dean to gather himself and pull out. He then starts to worry if Michael will walk away and leave him like a jilted lover but instead he just looks at him, watches his every move like the way most angels do out of curiosity, and Dean realizes he shouldn't be worrying.

He pulls the sheets and covers them both with it. As an angel, Michael doesn't need sleep, but Dean still wishes to cuddle with him under the blanket and is delighted when Michael doesn't protest, but simply shifts closer after Dean wraps an arm around him.

They stay like that for a while, quiet yet happy. Dean feels himself drifting out of consciousness and this kind of upsets him. He wants to stay awake, maintain this closeness for as long as possible. He knows Michael is busy and won't have time to just lie around, but the archangel soon begins coaxing him to sleep as if he wants Dean to forget about his new worries.

Dean frowns, but Michael remains calm and continues to caress him in all the right places. Shortly after, Dean passes out into blackness. He wonders, for the briefest of moments, when did Michael heal his wounds?

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
